Someone Like You
by Sprout2012
Summary: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. Harry struggles as he learns the love of his life has married someone else. but is it the end for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I love the song 'Someone Like You' by Adele, this song inspired this fic. If you can you should listen to it.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

Adele - Someone Like You Lyrics

**Chapter One**

Harry had found and lost the love of his life, his relationship was kept a secret as his partner hadn't 'come out' and he agreed to keep their relationship from everyone. They spent the last year a Hogwarts meeting in secret, they talked, laughed and often made love. Harry was madly and deeply in love. After graduation it all turned sour, his love said he needed space. Harry was devastated, he missed him with all of his heart. Then it happened, he was reading The Daily Prophet and he saw the wedding announcements, the paper dropped to the floor as Harry fell to his knees and cried. Staring up at him he could see the article:

**_Wedding Announcements:_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter _**

**_Astoria Greengrass_**

**_to _**

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy_**

**_on Saturday, the sixth of August at a private ceremony, held at Malfoy Manor_**

Next to the announcement was a picture of Draco in superbly handsome and exquisite dress robes, holding a petite brown haired women, in an equally beautiful wedding dress. The photo was a wizarding photo and it re-played the smiling couple kissing over and over.

Harry didn't know how long he was there for, crouched on the floor crying over a lost love. He felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, he didn't know who it was, he just clung to them and cried. After a while he pulled away and saw that it was Hermione, she was looking at him with worry etched in her face. She made him a strong coffee, found out a calming draught and then waited until Harry was calm enough to talk. It was then that he confessed everything, about his yearlong affair with Draco in their eighth year, how he had fallen in love with him and then he picked up the paper, silently slid it over to her.

"Oh Harry" she rested her hand over Harry's, she felt awful for him, he clearly still loved Malfoy. "Look Hermione, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the others yet, they will want to find him and hex him or something." Sadly smiling she agreed to keep it quiet for now. "What are you going to do? Will you be ok, do you want me to stay?" Harry shook his head "No you don't need to stay, it hurts like hell, I just need time to heal. I hope I can move on and that I won't see him again." She stood, kissed Harry's forehead and headed for the fireplace "You know where I will be, if you need me."

Harry carried on his routine in a daze, feeling despair and hurt engulf him.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this on my first chapter, here it is now:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers:- Draco's Phoenix99, Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness and Juliannaspencer21. I implore you all type 'Adele someone like you live at the brit awards' into you tube, watch the live performance. If you have ever been heartbroken this song will give you goose bumps.

**Chapter Two**

Harry managed to blunder through the next few weeks, doing the bare minimum to survive. He felt hollow, Draco had left him feeling empty. When Draco said he needed space, he held a little hope that Draco would come back to him, but now he was married, all hope was lost.

Hermione check on him occasionally, ensuring he ate and in some cases making him take dreamless sleep potion. It has been a fortnight since he read Draco's wedding announcement, he was still sad but he was also angry now. Draco could have wrote to him and told him that he was marrying someone, instead he found out through an announcement in the paper.

He had gone through a vast array of emotions but no matter how he felt about how he had been treated and the situation, he still loved Draco. He longed to feel his touch again, to hear him laugh and to lay with him, watching him sleep. He missed silly little things such as the way Draco ate his food, in a set order, he just missed him. He was foolish to think they shared something special, that he meant something to Draco, he kept reminding himself of that, but he hoped it had meant something.

The first time he bumped into Draco after his wedding was a disaster, Harry was sure that Astoria didn't know their history, it was two days ago and he was shopping for new robes, he hated robe shopping, but he desperately needed new ones. He was in the changing room when he heard Draco's voice and he froze. He didn't want to leave the changing room and bump into him, but he didn't want to stay in there hiding out. He changed back into his normal clothes and exited the changing rooms. He held his head high and walked up to the till to pay, Draco was in front of him talking to the shop assistant. They finished their conversation and the shop assistant turned her attention to Harry. "Ah Mr Potter, I see you are done, are those a good fit?" Harry tried to force a polite smile on his face, whilst trying his best to ignore the blond staring at him. "Yes they are great, thank you, I would like to purchase them."

She took the Robes from Harry and said she would head out the back to bag them up with the other items Harry had purchased. Harry was left alone in the shop with Draco, he looked anywhere but at him. "Harry…." Harry snapped his head around "Don't, I don't want to hear it. I hope you're happy, I hope you have a loving marriage, I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you." Draco had his blank, indifferent Malfoy mask on, but Harry knew him well and wasn't fooled.

"You gave me redemption and love" Harry stared at Draco "Well it obviously wasn't enough.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." Draco closed his eyes, took a calming breath and was just about to speak, when they were interrupted.

"Draco darling…" the petite brunette that Harry had seen kissing Draco in the newspaper photo, casually walked up to them, placed a hand on the small of Draco's back. "I cannot find any robes that suit my requirements, maybe I should wait until our honeymoon next week to buy robes, and I've been told that Paris is excellent for shopping." Harry felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, Draco was going on his honeymoon to Paris, where they talked about going together. Having received no response from her husband, she turned her attention to Harry. "As my husband has seemed to have left his manners at home today, I will introduce myself. I'm Astoria Malfoy, Draco's wife and of course you are Harry Potter."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, just hearing this woman say she was Draco's wife was like a stab to the heart. He wanted to scream, shout and cry all at the same time, but he knew he had to move on. "Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy, enjoy your honeymoon in Paris. I must be off now, see you around." With that Harry took one last look at the tall, lean and handsome blond and left. A moment later the shop assistant returned "Was that Mr Potter leaving, he left without his shopping or paying. Hmm strange I will owl them to him with an invoice."

Astoria ignored the shop assistant and looked at her husband, he looked paler than usual, and he actually looked unwell. "Draco darling you look awful, we must go home at once." With that she strode out of the shop.

It took Harry until he got home to realise he had forgotten his robes, he had been sent into a spin at seeing Draco again, he was still as handsome as ever, Harry kept staring at his lips, wanting to kiss them, feel the softness of them. He was annoyed at himself for still having feelings for Draco, no matter how raw it felt, how sad and angry he was, he still loved him. It would be so much easier if he no longer cared, but he couldn't lie to himself. Seeing Draco again had confirmed to Harry that he loved him, he always will.

That evening there was a knock at the door, Harry frowned on his way to opening it, and he was expecting anyone and most people he knew used the floo. When he opened the door he was speechless, stood on the front step was Draco, it was pouring with rain and Draco was soaked through. He looked so vulnerable, Draco spoke first as Harry was speechless "I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it." Harry just stood there, mouth hanging open. "Draco what are you doing here?" Draco shivered and pushed his hair out of his face "like I said I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight. Seeing you again today, it just…..I had to come." Harry was happy that Draco was here, he really was, but he was married and he was still angry that Draco put them in this situation in the first place. "No Draco, you didn't have to, you're married, and you're going on your honeymoon soon, to Paris no less." Draco stepped forward "I know that Harry, I just had to see you again. Please don't forget me" he begged. "I remember" Harry said "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." With that Harry closed the front door. Every part of him was screaming for him to open the door, grab Draco and hug him, tell him that everything is going to be ok, but how can he, Draco is married. That meant something to Harry, he didn't think he could have an affair with someone, be a home wrecker. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done, shutting that door on Draco.

Harry hated the look on Draco's face when he closed the door, it replayed over and over in his mind. He was determined to stick to it, Draco chose to marry someone else, Harry now had a choice between ending this on his terms or become Draco's dirty secret on the side. Harry had spent the whole of this week thinking that Draco was currently in Paris, not with him but with a women, who was his wife.

The next time Harry saw Draco he still felt strongly for him, still loved him, but he accepted that Draco wasn't his to have. Harry was in the bookshop, trying to help Hermione find a book she needed, well she said needed but Harry suspected she didn't need it at all, but instead wanted it. Hermione had wondered of and Harry started looking for the book in a different section to Hermione, hoping if the split, they would find it quicker.

Harry was glancing along a shelf, when he heard Draco's silky voice "Harry! Hey, how are you?" Harry frowned "What do you mean, how are you? That's a stupid question, I'm fine in general" Draco looked torn, he was hesitating, he kept looking at Harry's mouth and eyes. "What do you want from me Draco? I can't keep pretending everything is ok, that we are friends." Draco shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and looked at the floor. Harry was angry, Draco left him, Draco married someone else, had gone to Paris with someone else and he kept showing up just when Harry thought he could start moving on. "You left after graduation, you never contacted me again, and I had to read in the paper that you had gotten married. In the fucking paper Draco." Draco glanced up and his eyes look full of pain and sorrow. "Please Harry, I need you to understand." Harry clenched his fists "You could have explained before graduation or before you married her!" he stepped towards Harry, Harry took a step back. "Tell me Draco, did you think of me when you fucked her, was it good to be with your wife in Paris, enjoying your honeymoon." Draco looked stricken "Don't do this Harry." Taking a couple of steps towards Draco "I notice you hadn't denied it, you're crazy, you can't act like you still love me and then spend a week fucking your wife." He turned and walked away, however Draco grabbed his wrist stopping him. He spun around, he tried to ignore the tingle he felt at Draco's touch "Harry, it's not like that." He wretched his wrist free "So you haven't slept with her?" Draco remained silent "I thought so, Draco you can't have your cake and eat it. You made your choice, live with it." Harry managed to walk to the end of the aisle before he thought he heard Draco whisper "I didn't have a choice, I never had a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A short one, but I will try and publish more later, however a mountain sized ironing pile of clothes wait for me, think of me slaving away.

**Chapter Three**

Hearing Harry telling him it was over was like a cruciatus to the heart. He knew Harry would be upset and mad, hell if it was the other way around he would be livid. It was difficult to try and explain to Harry that 'pure bloods' were different and that Harry had no one to answer to, he had the freedom of choice. He on the other hand was raised knowing that one day he would have an arranged marriage and that he was expected to carry on the Malfoy name and produce an heir.

He had hoped that his parents would understand, but when he confessed he was in love with a man, his father was furious. Luckily he had never told his father, who he was in love with, that would have been a disaster. When he started his final year he kept to himself, was polite and civil. He started noticing Harry more, realising that Harry too was keeping to himself and Harry was also watching him often. Draco felt stirrings of lust for Harry, he would watch him constantly, would imagine kissing him and would fantasise about being with him. Then one day, Harry being his typical brave Gryffindor self, approached Draco, demanded to know what all the longing looks meant, he had told Draco that he better not be fucking with him. This is when he decoded to hell with it and actually replied to Harry that, no he wasn't fucking with him, but would like to actual fuck him. To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement, but they soon started seeing each other secretly. Draco had fallen for Harry, he couldn't ask for anything more in a partner.

They declared their love for each other, and he decided that he was going to tell his parents he was in love with a man, he wanted to be with Harry after school. His mother looked sad, she knew that Draco was completely serious about being in love with a man, but she also knew that it could never be allowed to happen. She remained silent as his father yelled at him, his father demanded to know who it was, but Draco refused to tell him. Lucius had blackmailed Draco, he promised not to do his own investigations into Draco's mystery man, if Draco would marry a chosen bride. Draco knew that what his father was imply, was he would find out his boyfriends identity and hurt him. Not only was the threat from his father enough, but he felt obliged to marry and produce an heir, it was deep routed in him.

Draco had hoped that he could marry, produce an heir and then maybe separate. Appear to be married to the public, but live separate lives, he could have his Harry back. When he returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, he became distant with Harry, he told him he needed space. He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry he was to be married soon, he didn't want to see the hurt look on his face. He was a coward and married Astoria without telling Harry, he knew now that this was a huge mistake. Hearing Harry crudely talk about him and Astoria having sex, really upset him. He felt like he was cheating on Harry when he slept with her, Draco was attracted to men and women, sleeping with Astoria was what it was, it never compared to making love to Harry.

Draco also knew that Astoria's choice in honeymoon destination would hurt Harry, but it was already booked when he found out, he couldn't exactly say 'Sorry I can't go there, I'm planning on going there with my boyfriend' he didn't enjoy his time in Paris, he kept thinking of Harry, what Harry would think of the food, what Harry would think of the attraction and most of all what it would feel like to make love to Harry in Paris. Astoria sensed he was not himself and told him that she understood, she assumed he was acting strange because they were married through an arranged marriage. She said we may not love each other now, but we can grow to love each other. Draco very much doubted that, he would always and forever love Harry, no other.

He knew he was being a hypocrite but he didn't want Harry to be with someone else, he hated the idea of someone touching his Harry. When Harry decided to move onto someone else it would be awful, as Draco knew Harry went into relationships with his heart and soul, he was an old romantic, he assumed people married for love. Not for Draco, he married for other things but defiantly not love.

When he returned from the bookshop, Astoria had asked about his day and tried to engage him in some intimate actions, but Draco shrugged her off. "Astoria, don't I'm not in the mood." She bristled "You're never in the mood and when we do make love, you're not fully with me, your elsewhere." Draco stared at her "What's your point Astoria, I was forced into an arranged marriage with someone I do not know, I'm not going to fall in love with, just like that." She slapped him around the face "I too was forced into an arranged marriage, but I unlike you are trying to make the most of the situation." She went to slap him again, Draco grabbed her wrist "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I may not be myself at the moment, but I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that, if you are going to be my wife, you will learn to deal with your issues." She snorted "My issues, my issues Draco, you're the one who is totally fucked up in the head." She wretched her wrist free "Why can't you at least try and get to know me, how are we going to fall in love of at least learn to comprise when you haven't even tried."

He sneered at her "If I were you, I would listen and listen carefully, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" he picked up his owl post and went to his study, slamming the door. He could hear Astoria crying, he felt bad but he didn't go apologise, it was the truth after all and the truth hurts.

After seeing Draco in the bookshop, Harry found Hermione told her he was going and left before she could ask what was wrong. He went to the nearest bar and spent the afternoon getting wasted, he knew that alcohol wouldn't solve his problems, but it would numb the pain for now. Draco had remained silent when Harry asked if he hadn't slept with Astoria, his silence speaking a thousand unsaid words. He kept imagining them together, making love, he was jealous of her, she got to touch him, kiss him, satisfy him and he didn't. Harry was well on his was to being drunk when, a man in his early twenties approached him, ran his fingers down Harry's arm "Hey handsome, need a drinking partner?" Harry frowned at the man, he recognised he was flirting with him, but he didn't care for it "No I don't, I'm doing a good enough job on my own." The stranger laughed "Well maybe not a drinker partner, we could go somewhere else, I can help you forget your troubles." The man squeezed Harry's leg as he said this. Harry shot the man a disgusted glare "I said No, N-O, No, I'm not interested." Just then as if called on by merlin himself, Draco appeared, he grabbed the man's arm, slung him away "He said no, are you deaf as well as stupid." The man shrugged "Sorry princess, I didn't mean to upset your boyfriend." Harry groaned at that, for fuck sake. Draco however didn't look phased "Just do one, before I curse you with genital warts for the rest of your miserable life." The man left in a hurry after that, Draco sat in the bar stool that the man had vacated. "Harry, what are you doing, you're wasted." Harry put his elbows onto the bar and hung his head in his hands "Draco, why do you always appear out of nowhere? I'm trying to forget, what are you doing here, surly you wife is at home warming the bed for you?" Draco slammed his glass onto the bar "Stop acting like a wanker" Harry lifted his head and stared at Draco in disbelief "I'm being a wanker, oh that's fucking rich coming from you. I'm sorry, my pity party for one and truthful comments too much for you, well fuck you and you're fucking 'I'm better than you' attitude." Draco reached out and placed his hand on top of Harry's hand "I'm not better than you Harry, I'm not good enough for you." Harry snatched his hand away "Don't try and excuse your behaviour with the 'poor me, I'm misunderstood' act." Draco sighed "Harry, you're drunk, you're not thinking straight. Let's talk when you're sober."

Harry stood "No Draco, let's not." He stormed out of the bar, Draco followed him and dragged him into the nearest alley. "You think I have stopped loving you, you think it doesn't hurt like hell for me, I haven't forgotten Harry, I will never forget. I love you!" Harry starred gobsmacked "Harry I don't love her, I will never love her." Harry couldn't understand "Why marry her then Draco? Why not do what you wanted to do, why not marry me? What's wrong with me?" Draco took hold of Harry's hand "There is nothing wrong with you babycakes, you're it for me, it just…" Harry finished his sentence "wasn't enough, I know." Harry moved forward, places a soft, gentle peck to Draco's lips and disapparated. Draco stayed frozen on the spot, softly touching his lips where Harry had kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello, thank you for my reviews and to anyone who is following my story. My thanks go out to my new reviewer: - AchillesTheGeek and the guest reviewer. Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, my sounding board for ideas, I thank you too.

**Chapter Four**

Draco was at the manor visiting his parents, he no longer lived at home, he and Astoria received a marital home as a wedding gift from his parents. He hated visiting them, Astoria would act fake and suck up to his mother and his mother would make snide comments about the lack of a grandchild.

"Draco darling, tell your mother that she will have a grandchild soon, she is getting impatient." Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Mother dear, you will get a grandchild when the time is right, you cannot expect Astoria to fall pregnant right away." Narcissa smoothed the front of her skirt "Draco honey, you have been married for little over a month, I am sure you have consummated your marriage more than once, the odds should be in your favour." For Merlin's sake he thought, it wouldn't surprise him if they asked how often he slept with Astoria, well they wouldn't be happy if they knew the answer to that. "Mother, I refuse to go at it like rabbits, to keep you happy, now if you don't mind please change the subject."

Just then Lucius entered, he was dealing with business and was delayed until now. "Son, Astoria." He took his seat at the table and the food automatically appeared. They were half way through their starters, when his father said something that made him choke. "I had an interesting conversation with Mr Howell the other day, he was saying the famous Harry Potter has lost it, he has turned into a drunk. I guess he couldn't handle the war, unlike some." As Draco started choking all three of them looked at him "Draco, really, where are your manners, chew your food properly, you will not choke then." Draco regained his control "Yes Mother."

"Have you heard these rumours Draco?" Draco looked at his father, paused for a moment "No father, I have heard of nothing." Astoria spoke up "But Draco darling remember we were shopping for robes before our honeymoon and Mr Potter was in the shop also, he was acting very strange and then he left without taking his items or paying." Trust her to remember that Draco thought "Well how interesting, he was probably drunk. Not so great now is he, he's on his own, with no Dumbledore to hide behind and he has become nothing more than a mere drunk, what a great role model." Lucius had said this with pure disgust in his voice "Oh actually I remember my sister Daphne mentioned once that she knew for a fact that Mr Potter was going through a tough break up." Draco eyebrows shot up at this, he silently chanted in his head 'shut up Astoria, shut up' he continued to eat as if the conversation bored him.

His mother looked intrigued by this "Astoria darling, when was this?" Draco gripped his cutlery tighter "Let me see, it was before Draco and I were married, maybe after graduation." Narcissa looked over at Draco and with a knowing look at him, she turned back to Astoria and changed the topic to up-in-coming fashion trends and how she needs a new set of robes. Draco looked at her with astonishment, maybe he underestimated his mother, and he hoped that his father wasn't as quick to figure it out.

After dinner his mother requested that they all go for a walk in the manor extensive gardens, Astoria walked with his father and he walked with his mother. His mother pretended to stop and smell the flowers nearby, allowing the other two to walk on ahead, once they were too far away to overhear she glanced at Draco "Am I correct in my assumptions, that Mr Potter is the young man you fell in love with in your eighth year?" Draco didn't want to lie to his mother and it would be written all over his face "Yes" she nodded "Is this why he acted strange when you and Astoria bumped into him?" Draco looked at the floor "Yes" she sighed "Draco more than one word would be nice, and please look at me when I am talking to you." Draco lifted his head and looked at his mother, she didn't look annoyed or angry, and instead she looked sad. "Do you still love him?" Draco was about to say 'Yes' when he stopped himself, his mother said more than one worded answers "I do mother, I will never love another, Harry holds my heart and soul and it will never belong to me or anyone else again."

To his surprise his mother gave him a rare sign of affection and loosely hugged him, it was only a brief hug but it was all he needed. "I take it Harry is adverse to the idea of being with you, in secret." Draco frowned "He is, I understand, I wouldn't want to share him if it was the other way around. He hated keeping our love a secret at Hogwarts, he wouldn't go through that again." She started walking again, Draco followed "I understand, I will not mention this to your father." Draco linked arms with her and smiled at her "Thank you mother."

Later that evening Draco walked into the master bedroom, he wanted to walk right back out again. As Astoria was dressed in 'sexy' underwear, seductively draped over the bed, she patted the bed "Come join me on the bed?" Draco didn't move from the spot, so she stood, sauntered over to him and draped her arms around his neck, she kissed him and slowly backed him into the nearby chair. He wasn't very responsive, he knew she was attractive enough and that he should be having sex with her, but he wasn't interested, he would be surprised if he managed to get fully erect, he couldn't get turned on by her. She climbed into his lap and tried kissing his neck, but he gently pushed her away. "Astoria" she ignored him and started undoing his trousers, she was a slender, petite women and Draco was sure he could push her off, but he didn't want to be rude and he never hurt a women physically. However when she stuck her hand down his boxers he snapped, he pulled her hand out, picked her up and stood, she assumed he was taking her to the bed to make love, instead he carried her to the bed, laid her down and then walked out of the bedroom.

Harry was eating in a local café, he was by himself, having a rushed lunch before returning to work. He was in a booth that was secluded and when he saw Astoria and another young women sit in a booth in front of him, he could help eaves dropping when he heard Draco's name.

_"I don't know what else to try Amelia, last night I wore the smallest, sexiest underwear set money could buy, I was waiting for him on the bed and when he saw me he froze." _

Harry could hear a spoon clanging against a cup and assumed she paused to stir her hot drink.

_"I saw his face, he didn't want to be there, and he looked as if he wanted to bolt. I tried to seduce him, I know we are expected to produce an heir and my parents will be unhappy if I don't make the marriage a success."_

_"Oh Astoria, I don't know what to recommend. Everyone at Hogwarts assumed he was up for it with anyone, we must have been wrong."_

_"No that was just a reputation, I sat on his lap and tried encouraging him along, I made a fool of myself for him, and you know what he did? He carried me to the bed, put me down and walked out the bedroom without saying a word."_

_"Do you think he is seeing someone else?"_

_"No, but he isn't committed to our marriage. He yelled at me the other day, said he would never love me." _

Astoria began crying and Harry heard her friend try and comfort her. Harry slipped past and returned to work. He had two main thoughts since hearing Astoria conversation, one was complete happiness that Draco isn't in love with her and not sleeping with her but the second was, Draco is an ass, not only has he been hurting Harry, but now he is hurting that poor girl.

That evening Harry was entertaining a business client, they were at an exclusive restaurant and Harry was buying the man dinner whilst they discussed business. It was about half way through when he noticed the ever familiar sight of blond hair, for once in his life he hoped it belonged to Lucius, no such luck, as Draco and Astoria came into view and were seated a couple of tables along. Now he was distracted, knowing Draco was close was torture, he was wearing a suit that made him look fucking hot and Harry really tried not to stare.

Draco had offered to take Astoria out to an exclusive restaurant as an apology for being such an awful husband. When they were seated he almost fell off his chair, a few tables along sat Harry, eating dinner with another man. Draco saw red, he was jealous, upset and hurt, he knew this is what Harry must feel when he is with Astoria, but that wasn't the point, Harry was having an intimate dinner with another man. They didn't look too intimate with each other, but that too wasn't the point. Draco was facing towards Harry's table and could see the two occupants talking, but he couldn't hear them. Draco had always been possessive of his things and he knew Harry wasn't an object or something that belonged to one person only, but Harry was his. He knew he would be ignoring Astoria in favour of spying, poor girl.

When Draco heard Harry laugh, he almost stormed over there, but restrained himself, he used to love making Harry laugh, so he could hear his rich, deep and infectious laugh. After a brief conversation with his wife, he noticed Harry excused himself and headed to the bathroom, seeing his opportunity he too excused himself and went to the bathroom.

He caught up to Harry in the hallway leading to the bathroom "Harry" Harry stopped and turned, he put his hands in his pockets "Draco, I should have guessed. Why can't you leave me be and let me move on, you are married now." He took long strides and walked up to Harry, he ignored Harry's statement "Is that your new boyfriend?" his voice was full of bitterness. Harry laughed "That Draco is none of your business, you left me, and you can't expect me to stay single for the rest of my life to suit you." Draco looked flustered "Just tell me Harry, are you dating that man" Harry didn't know why he didn't want to tell Draco, but why should he make Draco feel better, he wasn't confirming it but he wasn't denying it either. "Why should I?" Draco reached out and caressed Harry's cheek "Merlin I miss you Harry." Harry felt a rush of love fill him at Draco's tender touch, he missed Draco more than words could say "I miss you too, but..." Draco cut him off "No but's Harry, let's just be honest, we miss each other, don't ruin it." He stepped back "I'd better go, Alex will be waiting for me." Draco scowled "Alex, is that his name, argh! Harry forget Alex." Harry shook his head "What about Astoria, Draco, she isn't as easily forgotten." Before Draco could respond Alex came around the corner "Ah there you are Harry, I was starting to worry you fell down the toilet." Draco mutter under his breath "argh how crass."

Harry laughed, not at what Alex said but at what Draco had muttered, he had always liked it when Draco slipped into his snob role. "Sorry Alex, I bumped into an old school…um….acquaintance" he turned to Draco "Alex this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Alex, now introduction are over I really must nip to the loo, see you back at the table Alex." Harry walked away leaving Alex and Draco together.

"So you went to Hogwarts with Harry, I bet that was great!" Draco sneered "Not really, Potter was unbearable for most of my time at Hogwarts. How long have you know Harry?" Alex looked startled by Draco's response "Um not long, I hope to see a lot more of him in the future." Draco completely misunderstood, he assumed Alex had meant on a romantic level, he didn't know it was on a business level only.

"Anyway Mr Malfoy, I better get back before the staff think we have done a runner." Draco watched as Alex walked away. Harry soon re-appeared "Of for fuck sake Draco, what are you still doing out here." Draco scoffed "I was having a nice chat with Alex, now if you don't mind my wife is waiting for me." He knew it was a low blow but he was annoyed that Harry was dating so soon. As he was walking away he heard Harry say "Hurtful bastard." Draco returned to his table in an awful mood, Astoria said that he was gone ages, he apologised and ordered another bottle of wine. That night he was angry at Harry, annoyed at his behaviour and a little drunk, so he was stupid and slept with Astoria. When he woke the next morning she was curled into his side, still naked. He had a massive headache, he was hurt over Harry still and now annoyed at giving in to Astoria. He tried to climb out of bed without waking her, but he wasn't so lucky "Morning Draco Darling." Merlin her voice was annoying, it wasn't Astoria really, he knew if he never had a relationship with Harry, he could have been happy with her, but he did have a relationship with Harry, so everything about her wound him up. "Do not call me Darling, you sound like my mother." He then climbed out of bed, put on a dressing gown and left.

As he was drinking his coffee, Astoria came storming in, pulling a suitcase behind her "Get the fuck out, you are the biggest asshole I have ever met, I don't care if it breaks our wedding contract or if my parents will disown me, I cannot stand to be with you anymore." He looked at the suitcase "This suitcase is a few of your things, once I know where you are staying I can send you the rest" Draco finished his coffee "I'm having a shower and getting dressed, I know you have deserved better from me, but I'm not going to lie, you won't get what you want from me. You can stay in this house, I'm not sure if father will let you keep it but for now it will be fine." She crossed her arms over her chest "The sad thing is Draco that was probably the longest sentence you have ever said to me and probably the nicest. I know you don't love me, but why Draco, why be such a bastard."

He shrugged "It's not you really, it's the situation and I took it out on you." She handed over the suitcase "You still haven't apologised, typical really, I bet this is what you want, for me to give up, then your parents can blame me and you're free to be with whatever whore you are pinning after." Draco didn't look fazed by what she had said "I don't really care Astoria, I am beyond caring, this excuse of a marriage should never have happened." She walked to the kitchen door, turned and added "At least that is one thing we agree on, this should never have happened. It's a shame if you tried we could have been great together." Draco laughed, a sarcastic laugh "No, we wouldn't you don't know me, you don't know my dirty secrets, my shameful history or the pain I went through during and after the war, only one person will ever understand me fully."

She hesitated, marched back up to him, slapped him hard across the face, chucked the wedding ring at him "Bye Draco" and then stormed upstairs.

Draco laughed, it was an absurd situation, now what, does he warn his parents or does he go to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry if this Chapter is short, I have a busy day today. My Son has his one year immunisation and it is my sister's birthday, so I will be spending most the day with her. Thanks for my reviews, much appreciated.

**Final Chapter, Chapter Five**

Draco packed a few more things, shrunk the suitcase and put it into his pocket. He had decided to go straight to Harry's. He had briefly scribbled a letter to his mother warning her that Astoria had thrown him out and that he was hopefully staying at a friend's, he said he will be in touch shortly.

He arrived at Harry's quite early, he knocked and waited, he grew impatient and knocked again, still no answer so he banged on the door repeatedly. If he was in there with Alex he would throw a fit. However the door suddenly opened, Harry emerged looking like he just woke up. "What…Draco…you woke me up you twat…" he turned to leave "No, Harry wait. I need to tell you something, can I come in." Harry opened the door wider to allow Draco admittance.

Harry made them coffee and then put on a top as he opened the door in just a thin pair of jogging bottoms. "Go on, tell me your important new, it is important right? You didn't drag me out of bed for something silly?" Draco put his coffee down "Astoria has thrown me out." He was smiling as he said this, Harry however wasn't. "Do you realise what you just said, how you are insulting me?" Draco was confused "What?" Harry steadied his nerves "Draco, not only did you leave me, you didn't tell me the truth when you left, you married a women and now you are only here as you have nowhere else to go, she kicked you out. You should have been the one to leave, would you be here if she hadn't kicked you out? No you wouldn't you would still be married."

Draco threw up his hands "It's not like that, yes she kicked me out, but I'm not here as you are my only option, I'm here as you are the only one I ever loved, the only one I will always love." He walked up to Harry and looked into his eyes "It was the biggest mistake I have ever made, leaving you to marry someone else. I have made my fair share of mistakes but that was the worst one. I hated every moment, I never loved her, I missed you and being married only made it more obvious that you are the one for me." Harry sighed, he wanted Draco back but it still hurt "What if you leave me again?" shaking his head "Harry I won't, you are it for me, I don't care who knows, my parents can sod off, my inheritance, an heir, I don't care I don't want any of that, I only want you. We can tell the whole world if you want, no more keeping it a secret."

"Draco I want to go back to the way we were before, can we even do that, or have things changed?" Draco took hold of Harry's hand "It will be better than before, no more sneaking around, no more worrying over my parents finding out, no more secrets, just you and I together as it should be."

"I don't want to hurt anymore" Harry's voice was small and full of sadness. "Harry come back to me, it will not hurt you, I love you, I need you and I want you, I cannot survive without." Draco was pleading now.

Harry didn't want to make it easy for Draco, he had hurt him badly, but he missed him and loves him. They spent the best part the morning talking, telling one another how they felt and being open and honest with each other.

"Harry, we can talk in circles all day, however the one thing we do know, is, I love you and you love me." Harry knew Draco was right, he would take Draco back, and he loved him too much to give him up.

Harry moved over on the sofa, rested his head on Draco's shoulder "Draco, I think I want to at least give us another try." Draco, titled his head so it was resting on top of Harry's "That's great, you will not regret it, I promise." He kissed the top of Harry's head. "Do you want to stay here for a while, or are you going back to the manor?" Draco wouldn't go back to the manor to live ever again "No, not the manor. Once my father hears the truth I'm sure I will be banned from there anyway." He gently nudged Harry, so Harry moved off him "I guess I'd better go and face the music, I will tell them I want a divorce and that I will be with you." Harry grimly nodded "I would come with you for support, but I know Lucius would probably use an unforgivable on me, as soon as he found out." Draco laughed "Most likely, I should be back by dinnertime, see you then." He smiled fondly at Harry, hesitantly kissed him, lips only lightly brushing against Harry's, Harry deepened it slightly. A short while later, the parted lips, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's forehead "Oh how I have missed that. Just kissing you is fantastic, I feel all tingly." Harry chuckled "That wasn't even a full on kiss, you wait until you get back." Draco grinned "Yeah, I'll look forward to you showing me what I was missing all this time." He stood pecked Harry on the cheek, collected some floo powder, entered Harry's fire place and called out 'Malfoy Manor', smiling at Harry as he disappeared.

Harry was pacing back and forth, Draco has been gone for ages now, and he kept running his hands through his hair. He hoped that his parents hadn't somehow changed Draco's mind, or Astoria hadn't convinced him to go back to her and try again.

Draco appeared in the fireplace, in the reception room that was used to greet guests. He stepped out and the house elf appeared "Young Master Draco, how may Gilly help?" he looked at the elf "Is my mother home?" the elf bobbed up and down, ears flapping "she is, yes she is, Mistress is in the afternoon tea room." Draco thanked the elf and went in search of his mother. When he entered she looked up at him and looked forlorn "Draco darling, what have you done?" He bent, kissed his mother on both cheeks and took a seat opposite her.

"I have done nothing mother, I simply fell in love. Astoria and I would have never worked, I love another and my heart wasn't in it. I feel ashamed at the way I treated her, but what's done is done." She looked at her son "You are going to anger your father, he is out on business at the moment, and he is due back shortly." Draco was determined "I know father will be angry, but I have made my decision, he can disown me, strip away my inheritance, cast me out, I no longer care, I have spoken to Harry and he will give me another chance."

"Draco darling, you will become like my sister, ostracised" he laughed dryly "Yes that may be, but tell me mother who is happier, you or her?" She looked at her hands, she did not answer but Draco knew that the answer would be his aunt. "Exactly mother, why do we insisted of forgoing our own happiness for father. I'm choosing love and happiness over hate and sorrow."

"We will have to compensate the Greengrass family, there will be no heir, your father will be humiliated, can you not reconsider Draco?" His voice firm "No mother I will not reconsider, serves father right, it's called Kama mother, I hope he realises that he drove me away." She sadly sighed "I can see you have made your choice, you will not change your mind. If he throws you out I will have to take his side, but Draco I wish to still contact and see you in secret." Draco nodded, he understood.

Draco had just finished his tea, when his father came storming into the room. Seeing Draco he immediately made a bee line for him "You boy, you have some explaining to do. I have had the Greengrasses on my back all morning, what is the meaning of this?" Draco remained expressionless, stayed seated and calmly replied "The marriage was never going to, I didn't even try, Astoria rightly so chucked me out." The look his father gave him was murderous "Why didn't you try, you know your obligation as a Malfoy, how dare you disrespect our customs." Draco stood, glanced at his mother before returning his attention on his father "I do not care for Malfoy customs, for forced marriages, for unhappy and bitter lives, you can rage all you want, the fact of the matter is, and I'm leaving Astoria and this family."

His father looked about ready to cause bodily harm, even though this was out of character "You may leave, but you will not receive your inheritance, any Malfoy estates or businesses, you will be poor and you will have nothing." Draco laughed "This father is where we differ, you feel that material possessions make you happy, money cannot buy you true happiness. I do not want to run a dishonest business, I do not need any Malfoy estate and as for my inheritance, keep it, I can find work, and I will not subject myself to a life of misery for a small fortune." His father walked right up to him, he was very close to his face, Draco did not flinch, he wasn't scared of him anymore, before he kept him happy by obeying him as he thought he had no other choice, now he realised he had a choice all along.

"I pity you father, you will grow old a lonely man, surrounded by riches, but when you die you cannot take that with you, you will leave behind nothing but unhappy memories that live on in the people who despise you." His father was clenching his jaw, fighting an urge to grab Draco "That's not even the best part father.." his father cut him off, voice full of anger "Where will you go Draco, you have no one." Draco cruelly laughed "Farther do you not remember what we discussed at half term, in my eighth year? I never stopped loving that person, he is waiting for me. I will go to him and I am sure, I will live happily ever after, as it were." Now his father was livid "You will not, breaking a marriage contract, disowning you family and living with a man, it is disrespectful and will bring shame on you and your family."

"Only you feel it is shameful, only you demand an heir, only you will prefer your only son to live an unhappy life to save face." He strolled to the exit "You will not hear from me again, you can keep anything that I have left here, I don't not need or want it. Bye mother." He walked away, it took his father a few seconds to regain his composure and follow him. "You walk away Draco, I will make it my personal mission to make your life miserable, you will not find work, you will suffer shame and you will come crawling back to me." Draco continued walking, took some floo powder, stepped into the fire place, smirked at his father "Why would I come back to you, when I have Harry Potter." With that he whispered Harry's address so his father couldn't hear and disappeared. The last thing Draco saw, was his father reaching for his wand, but he was too slow.

The first thing he saw when he stepped out into Harry's living room was, Harry pacing up and down. Draco went straight to him, embraced him and then passionately kissed him, putting all his love into that one kiss. "Draco, you're back, I was starting to worry?" Draco began unbuttoning Harry's shirt "Shhhh it is ok my love, I'm here, I am never leaving you again." Harry was too surprised that Draco had returned in one piece to notice right away that Draco was undressing him.

Draco slid the shirt down over Harry's shoulders and then off his arms, he lifted Harry's hand and began kissing from the tips of Harry's fingers, up the back of his hand, up his arm, across his shoulder, across his chest, over the other shoulder, down the opposite arm and to the tips of the other hand. He then repeated this to the centre of Harry's chest and kissed downwards, down his chest, he knelt and kissed Harry stomach and hip bones. "Mmmmm Draco…."

Draco looked up into Harry's face "I will kiss you like this every day for the rest of my life, I want to show you that I love you and that I was a fool to let you go." Harry threaded his hands through Draco's soft hair "Your lips feel like lava, you're leaving a hot trail in your wake of kisses." Draco slowly stood, took Harry's hand and headed for the stairs. "Second door on the left." Harry told Draco, Draco pushed opened the door, guided Harry to sit on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable." He then climbed onto Harry's lap, kissing Harry's neck and behind Harry's ear, he then licked the shell of his ear and gently nibbled on the earlobe.

Harry had missed this, he hadn't slept with anyone since Draco, but Draco always managed to elicit such an amazing reaction from him, just his touches and kisses were usually enough to drive Harry half wild with desire. Today was no different, he pulled Draco's sweater off, immediately placed his hands onto Draco's back and savoured the muscles he could feel under his touch. Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes "I love you Harry, will you make love to me." Harry lifted Draco slightly, Draco took the hint and moved to the side, and Harry stood as Draco scooted up the bed, so he was sat in the centre.

Harry watched Draco with intense, green eyes, shining with desire and hunger, he wanted to devour Draco. Harry undid his trousers and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion, releasing his semi erect penis. Draco's eyes flicked from Harry's face to his erection and he licked his lips in anticipation. Harry's penis twitched at the attention from Draco "Remove your clothes." Draco did as requested and then leaned back onto his elbows, half sitting, half lying.

"You look magnificent, naked and hard, waiting for me." Draco only smiled, he though Harry looked glorious and was aroused to the point he might start begging already and Harry hadn't even touched him. Harry removed his glasses, placed the on the side table and crawled up the bed, straddled Draco's thighs and drunk in the sight of Draco's breath-taking body, his skin was pale and soft, his body slim but muscly, no blemishes, no chest hair, just pure wondrous expanse of creamy white skin, so inviting, asking to be kissed, licked and touched. Harry decided to do just that.

Draco lead back fully and allowed Harry to worship his body, he had forgotten how fantastic Harry's touches and kisses could be, he was shivering with pleasure and moaning softly as Harry's seduced Draco into an incoherent puddle. Harry kissed his way up Draco's body and captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss, it was slow and sensual, their erections occasionally rubbing together as Harry moved.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist, nudging Harry forward, Harry lowered his body down, connect them from waist to chest, Draco could feel Harry sucking his neck and smiled at the thought that Harry was marking him, as his.

He lowered his legs and arms giving Harry freedom to move, he descended down Draco's body, hands roaming all over, brushing over his nipples. "Mmmmm..." Harry smiled seductively and swirled his tongue over Draco's left nipple, licking it as it became erect, he moved and repeated this on his right nipple. Draco's hands had found Harry's hair and was gripping it loosely as Harry took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on it.

"Harry you are driving me insane, it feels amazing but not enough at the same time, I need to feel more of you, my desire is going into overdrive." Harry responded by kissing down Draco's chest between his pecks, to his stomach and to the pelvis. He spread Draco's legs further apart and began repeating his pattern of kissing, nipping, licking and sucking all over but never touching Draco's penis. He was kissing Draco's inner thigh when Draco gripped his hair tighter "Is this your way of punishing me, if it is, it's working, and I don't know how much more I can take." Harry loosely gripped Draco's shaft and held it steady as he licked from the base to the tip, over the head and swirling his tongue around the and in the slit.

"Oh my…..arghhhhhhhhh…mmm, I'd forgotten how good you are at that." Harry looked up at Draco through thick dark long eyelashes, causing Draco to squirm "I haven't even begun, by the time I'm finished you will beg for me to take you." Draco squirmed again, Harry was fucking hot. Harry started pumping Draco in a slow, loose rhythm, licking the base of his penis and his balls. He sucked on one gently, before capturing it fully in his mouth, humming lightly, before releasing it and placing a kiss on it. Draco was withering around, one hand still fisted into Harry's hair, the other loosely gripping the bed sheet.

Draco raised his legs, bent at the knee and Harry pushed on his knees to open up Draco's legs further. Draco titled his pelvis, giving Harry a better view of his entrance, he buried his head between Draco's legs and began licking the rim, soon the area was moist with Harry's saliva, Harry dipped his tongue in further, swirling it around in fast circles. He was messaging Draco's balls and thigh with his hands, but soon had to use them to hold Draco in place as he was bucking his hips. Sliding his tongue in as far as it would go, speeding up the rhythm of his swirls. "Mmm ….you are skilled with your tongue…" Harry obviously couldn't answer, he withdrew his tongue, reached for a bottle of lube, not having time to locate his wand. He poured the cold substance onto his fingers, watching Draco as he did so.

He lowered himself over Draco's body, he took hold of Draco's lips, running his tongue along Draco's bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth as he inserted a finger into Draco. He increased the pressure of the kiss, distracting Draco from the slight pain he might be feeling. Once Draco relaxed he began moving his finger, brushing the inside of Draco, pulling it in and out and increasing the force he used. Harry was attacking Draco's neck and jaw. Before long Harry had entered another finger and Draco groaned, adjusting to the invasion.

Draco was now more prepared to receive Harry, he knew it would still hurt him, but if they took it slowly and let the pleasure build until it overridden the pain it would be fine.

Harry kissed downwards again, stopping at his penis, gripping it with his spare hand he engulfed Draco's penis, having half of it in his mouth, lips tight around his cock, sucking and moving up and down at the same time as his fingers were working his entrance. "Fuck Harry, no more torture, your fingers are magic but not enough, I want to feel full, and I want to be filled with you." Harry removed Draco's cock from his mouth, looking up directly into Draco's lust filled eyes "Sorry, I didn't hear that." Draco thrust his pelvis up slightly "Harry I want you to put your cock up my arse…..please." Harry laughed, removed his fingers and poured lubrication onto his hands, rubbing it onto his own penis and some onto Draco's anus.

"Ready my love." Draco moaned, waiting for no further answer Harry, slung Draco's legs onto his shoulders and pushed into Draco, pushing half way, stopping to allow Draco to adjust. Draco had closed his eyes and was gripping the sheets. After a while Draco let go of the sheets and opened his eyes, nodding at Harry, he pushed in a little more, repeating this until he was fully inside Draco. Again he waited "It feels painful but I know that will soon diminish, at the same time it feels fucking fantastic to have you filling me up." Harry moaned "Draco, you are so tight and warm, I don't know if I can't wait much longer." They looked at each other, Harry bending forward to quickly kiss him before he hesitantly began moving, slowly thrusting, once he felt Draco relax, he began increasing his thrusts and the pressure of them. Harry had always gotten off at watching his hard cock, pulling out of Draco and gliding back in, disappearing into Draco's tight entrance. He began slowly pulling out, the tip of his penis touching Draco's rim, then gliding in fast.

Draco had his head titled to the side, hair in disarray, eyes half closed, softly crying out in pleasure. Harry's penis was hitting Draco's prostrate and Draco was soon engrossed in the sensation of having Harry fuck him. "Harder baby, faster….need more" Harry didn't need telling twice and was thrusting twice as much as before. Harry was too far gone to think of Draco's own erection, but he needn't worried, Draco had took hold of himself, looking up at Harry as he wanked himself.

Draco started clenching and he just managed a half-heartedly warring "Harry…..fuck….I'm …." Before he was thrown into a climax so intense, he has to close his eyes as he screamed out in pure ecstasy. Feeling Draco tighten around his cock as his orgasm hit him, was enough to send Harry over the edge, he too experienced the sensation of pure bliss. Slowing his movement as he rid out his climax, lasting longer than usual. He finally came down from his orgasm and collapsed onto Draco. He moved his head to the side so it was resting on Draco's chest, Draco had enough energy to thread his hand through Harry's hair.

Both took a few moments to fully come down from their intense climaxes. Harry pushed up onto his hands and knees, sliding out of Draco, dripping cum as he did so. He then moved to lay next to Draco, on his back, starting at the ceiling. Draco was the first to speak "What a way to show me, what I've been missing out on. I am well and truly shagged." Harry moved to his side and cuddled into Draco. "I missed you, I have always felt that our love making was spectacular." Draco kissed Harry's head, stretched to pick up Harry's wand, used it to cast a cleaning spell and then dozed in Harry's arms, finally feeling like he was home for the first time in his life.


End file.
